Hitherto, in an outdoor unit for a refrigeration cycle apparatus such as an air-conditioning apparatus, for example, a compressor, a heat exchanger, a fan, and other components are accommodated inside a casing. Further, the outdoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus is connected to an indoor unit in which a heat exchanger, a fan, and other components are accommodated through a refrigerant pipe. Then, in the air-conditioning apparatus, when the fan is driven, outside air is supplied to the heat exchanger. Further, when the compressor is driven, refrigerant circulates between the indoor unit and the outdoor unit.
There has been proposed an outdoor unit including a valve to which a refrigerant pipe drawn from the indoor unit side is connected is provided above the compressor as a related-art outdoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The outdoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a bottom panel configured to form a bottom surface of an outdoor unit casing, a compressor placed on the bottom panel, a peripheral panel, which is arranged on the bottom panel, and is configured to form side surfaces of the outdoor unit casing, and a top panel, which is arranged on an upper end of the peripheral panel, and is configured to form a top surface of the outdoor unit casing.
In the outdoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the valve can be exposed by removing the top panel so that work for connection between the valve and the refrigerant pipe can be performed from an upper side of the outdoor unit casing.